Hero Feather
Hero Feather is an item exclusive to Fire Emblem Heroes. It raises the rarity of Heroes. Overview Hero Feathers are a form of currency in Fire Emblem Heroes. Players can spend Hero Feather to upgrade a Hero, raising their Rarity by one star. Increasing rarity also requires Badges or Great Badges. Hero Feathers are earned through a multitude of ways in-game as listed below. Obtaining Hero Feathers Greeting A small number of feathers can be obtained each day by greeting others: 5 Feathers by greeting a hero in the player's army, 5 more by greeting friends (either through interacting with a hero representing them, or directly through a friend list) plus 1 for each friend who already greeted, up to 5. Daily, a player can earn 15 Feathers through these Greeting methods. Quests Occasionally, Heroes releases quests where players can earn anywhere from 100 to 500 Feathers Hero Merit When a Hero participates in a battle and survives, that Hero earns Hero Merit based on the difficulty of a map, the difference in level between the armies, the rarity of the unit, and how many enemies defeated during the map. Units can earn anywhere from less than 1 Hero Merit to 5 Hero Merit per battle. Every 500 Hero Merit on a unit earned will earn the player 500 Hero Feathers from that unit on the Home screen. A maximum of 6000 Hero Merit can be earned, thus each unit can give the player 6000 Hero Feathers. Hero Merit is shared by all Heroes of the same appearance, but not variations. Hence all Florina units will share the same Hero Merit score while Lucina and Spring Lucina have separate Hero Merit scores. Monthly Orb Bundles Some of the $10 Orb Bundles also give the player Feathers upon purchasing. Players who purchase this bundle are given 3000 Feathers on average. Sacred Seals Once a players has acquired a Sacred Seal, if they were to earn it again through a quest repeat, they will instead earn 300 Feathers if they acquire the Seal again. Send Home A way to obtain feathers is by sending home unwanted heroes. Heroes sent home are permanently removed from the roster and an equivalent amount of feathers will be gained depending on the hero's rarity. Arena Duel Another way to obtain feathers is by playing the Arena Duels mode. Hero Feathers will be rewarded on a weekly basis, at the end of each season based on the player's tier and defense score. Also, 3000 Feathers is the first Chain reward, obtainable once per season. Voting Gauntlet Another way of getting feathers is to particiapte in the Voting Gauntlet. There, if the player's army wins, they recieve 500 feathers. Win or lose, they also get feathers at the end of every round, and at the end of the Gauntlet itsef, based on their ranking. Tempest Trials Players can acquire Feathers during Tempest Trials. Upon earning certain scores, the Player is rewarded with Feathers. The player's ending Rank when the Tempest Trials ends also rewards Feathers based on their ending Rank Tier. Arena Assault Players can acquire feathers through Arena Assault. Earning a certain Score total at the end of each week rewards the Player with Feathers. The player's weekly rank based on their score also rewards Feathers. Advanced Growth Players are required to expend Hero Feathers and Badges to upgrade their Heroes to the next Rarity level. The amount of Feathers require depends on the rarity of the Hero. The Feather cost decreases a fixed amount for each Merged count on that character.